Feel Guilty About This Remastered
by Angelina-thebloodqueen
Summary: Story takes place at the end of Season 3 Episode 12 "The Ties That Bind." Stefan and Damon fight over Elena's kiss. Damon goes to visit her to talk feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Damon stood in the dimly lit parlor facing the fire, as Stefan entered the boarding house. He felt lost and hurt after Elena's omission of kissing Damon. He walked slowly but still with pride towards his brother, happy to see that his run in with Klaus didn't turn into bloodshed, however Stefan wouldn't admit this to Damon.

Instead, he began taking long strides towards the fire, "You still Alive?"

"I assume that means Klaus didn't get his coffins," Stefan stated, more so than questioned.

"Oh, Don't look so happy. I was only able to get one out in time," Damon admitted as he closed in on his brother.

"The locked one," he smirked, knowing that was the most important anyway.

"That be a good choice," agreed Stefan, his face unamused as he let Damon continue.

"Yeah," Damon began, "You know, if you're banking on Bonnie's mom to open it you're screwed, she doesn't have any powers."

"Ahhhhh," Stefan let out with a low draw, "Doesn't surprise me, it's been that kinda night."

Stefan half smiled at Damon as he turned his back on him, his brain instantly shooting back to his thoughts about Elena. Elena kissing Damon. His brother's lips against his girlfriends, Damon's hands pulling her close, when it should have been _**his**_ hands holding her.

"Is Elena Ok," Damon asked, hoping she came out without a scratch.

Stefan's body was at a stand still, his back to Damon, his fists clenching involuntarily. How dare he even mention her to him! He must have a lot of fucking balls right now, Stefan thought. Stefan shrugged to himself, deciding his next move. He knew what he wanted to do, and instead of resisting the urge he gave in to it. Stefan turned quickly towards Damon, throwing his fist up towards his cheek, his knuckles making sharp contact with Damon's face as he hears the crunch of bone on bone connection. Damon's hand shot up to brace his cheek, panting slightly from the power behind Stefan's punch and his shock of surprise.

"I take it you and Elena had a heart to heart," Damon conceded, striating himself up to face his angry little brother.

"And I take it you don't want to talk about it; noted."

Damon nodded in agreement towards Stefan, his brother's face never flinching, and the rage still ever present.

To steer the conversation into a different direction Damon, pulled an object from behind his back pocket. Stefan shifted his gaze to Damon's hands as he brandished a long, silver, dagger; Stefan recognized it instantly.

"Then, let's talk about this," Damon began, thrusting the dagger further into Stefan's view.

"What did you do," Stefan questioned, knowing full well what Damon had done.

Damon stood staring at Stefan for several moments, twirling the dagger in his hands, shifting his weight back and forth.

"Damn it Damon! What did you do," Stefan growled angrily, pushing his chest close to his brothers,' piercing his green eyes into Damon's cobalt blue stare.

"Well, let's just say that Klaus is going to have a very unhappy brother on his hands _**very soon.**_ Kind of like the unhappy sibling I am dealing with currently," Damon commented, semi pleased with his actions but unsettled by the shear look of hatred in Stefan's eyes.

"If you would have given me this news earlier today, I might have commended you on undaggering Elijah, however at this time I can't stand to be in the same room with you," Stefan huffed turning on his heels, exiting the room.

Damon could hear the harsh footsteps of Stefan stopping upstairs towards his room.

"What are we five," Damon whispered to himself, but understood why Stefan was so pissed. He's not exactly pissed Damon thought, more hurt if anything.

He placed the dagger on the fireplace's mantel, running his hands through his raven hair. "Damn it," he uttered, turning towards the staircase. Damon took to the stairs, holding the wooden banister as if he needed support. As soon as he reached the door into Stefan's room he paused, inhaling and then exhaling deeply. His hand turned the nob, and pushed his way into the quiet bedroom.

"Stef, I think we should talk about this," Damon commented, crossing his arms snuggly over his chest, boring his eyes into the back of Stefan's head.

"Honestly Damon, I don't think that's the best idea for either of us right now," admitted Stefan, turning briefly in his chair to make contact with his brother.

"What did she say," Damon asked, he knew she told him about the kiss, that was obvious.

Stefan shook his head, a sarcastic smile lighting his lips, "Why couldn't you just protect her Damon? Why did you have to become best fucking friends with her, spend so much time with her? You made her develop these feelings for you, when all she needed was to forget about us altogether! But instead she kisses you!"

Stefan raged, standing up swiftly from his chair, his arms knocking books from the desk, littering the floor. His eyes sprung with hate for his sibling, wanting to hit him again, repeatedly. Damon stood staring at Stefan, knowing there was more he wanted to say, so he kept quiet.

"I wanted her to move on from me, but I never thought it would be to you! She is far to good to have all this dark, depressing death in her life, and that includes us."

"I can't give up on her, Stefan, I won't. I can't forget how I feel about her," Damon confided, throwing his hands up into the air.

"It's our fault she's in this mess Damon! You have to forget those feelings and let her be! She has to be able to experience a normal life, before she was pulled into this. She needs a human boyfriend, one that has blood pumping through his veins."

"Don't you get it? This has nothing to do with us! She would have been in this mess regardless, because of who she is, because she is the descendent of a Petrova! We are protecting her Stefan, it's because of us she is still breathing."

Within seconds Stefan had his hands clutching the material of his brother's shirt, his teeth clenched, his eyes filled with absolute frustration and anger.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE HER DAMON! She is far to amazing for you to ruin, and I will not allow you to do this to her."

"Do what?" Damon growled back at his brother, equally angry, "Love her?"

"That's exactly what this is about, isn't it Stefan? You can't handle the fact that I love her with everything I am and that maybe just maybe she loves me back."

Damon seethed, daggering his eyes into Stefan's, the brothers squaring off against one another, bodies moving with heated frustration. Stefan wanted to tear his brother apart, limb from limb, why should he have Elena? He knew Elena loved him, like a friend, but was it possible for her to feel how Damon felt for her? Was she _**In Love**_ with his brother? Stefan was unable to shake the idea, which only served to make him more pissed off at the situation. He seized his brother at the throat, gripping him with all the force he could muster in his body.

"Keep your lips off her Damon, let her live her life. Be her friend but nothing more. Do not make this hell her life, because she has no future with you and I'll be damned if I ever see you turn her into a monster; a vampire."

"I would never turn her," Damon choked out against his brother's tight grasp, "Unless she asked me to."

"Promise me you won't! Swear to me!"

"I swear."

"Tell me you will not let her get caught up in you. Tell me you will stop loving her."

"No."

"Say it, Damn it! SAY IT!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Damon grabbed at his brother's arm prying his fingers from his throat. He whipped Stefan's body across the room with his vampire speed and strength. Stefan's body crashed against the old wooden bookshelf, breaking ever board on his way down to the floor.

"You're right I don't deserve her but I can't help how I feel about her. I will never stop loving her Stefan, and for that I can promise you."

In a flash Damon disappeared from the room and down the stairs. Stefan could hear the front door to the old boarding house slam shut. _He better not have broken that door off its hinges_ Stefan thought, pulling himself off the bedroom floor. His head was spinning from the fight and their angry exchange. He wanted Damon to leave Elena be, but he knew deep down that that was never going to happen. He attracted to Elena like a moth to a flame, and Stefan knew exactly why. He knew he had had his chance to steal Elena back, to be in her life again, to love her again. However, he felt he couldn't, not after the way he spoke to her and what he had done after leaving Mystic Falls with Klaus. He knew that Elena was far to good for either of them and that she deserved better. But what if his brother could make her happy? And what if she loved him in return? As much as Stefan wanted to deny it, that's what made his heart ache most.

**Damon POV**

I walked up the familiar steps to the Gilbert front door, pushing my hands in and out of my leather jacket pockets. Why am I so nervous? What was the worse that could happen? I needed to see her; I wanted to talk about her feelings. Running over my jaw with gentle fingertips, still feeling the after shock of Stefan's fist meeting my face. Hearing Stefan's voice ricocheting in my ears; screw him. Elena had told Stefan that we kissed, that she kissed me! She took ownership over something I initiated!

Sucking in the cool night air, I knocked against the great wooden door. I wanted to see her face, my skin tingling at the thought of touching her. _Slow down buddy, you might not even get a handshake from this girl._ Within seconds the door opened to reveal Elena's angelic face, chocolate doe eyes wide, and her tiny body dressed in sweat pants and a snug fitting hoodie.

Everything around me stood still, as I gazed into her eyes, "Elena, are you busy? Can I come in?"

**Elena POV**

I heard the loud knocking at the front door, as I took the stairs two at a time. As soon as the door swung open my breathing seemed to cease. Damon stood there on my doorstep, his face seemed confused, his eyes conveyed a hurt expression. I instantly wanted to pull him close and ask what was the matter. I wondered why he asked for my permission to come in, he usually just invited himself.

"No, just texting Bonnie and catching up on homework. Come in," stepping aside so that Damon could make his way into my house.

"Thanks," he commented lightly, almost in a whisper.

I closed the door quickly, locking it behind us as I strode over to meet Damon sitting on my leather couch. I settled close to him in the middle, inhaling the musky sent of his skin, which caused a slight lightheadedness. He flexed his fingers, setting his hands firmly on his thighs.

"Are you ok?" Damon's cobalt blue stare boar into my eyes, I already knew his answer.

He shook his head, "No, Elena, not really."

I waited for him to continue, pulling myself closer to his body unconsciously. "Stefan went Chuck Norris on my ass when he came home. I asked him if you two had a heart to heart but he just sort of sulked off. A little bit later I went to talk to him. He said you told him that we kissed, that you kissed me."

Damon paused as I inhaled deeply, realizing that I had admitted to being the one to kiss him, that it was my doing, that I was to blame.

"He told me to keep my lips to myself and that I didn't deserve you,"__Damon's blue eyes seemed to fall, waiting for me to finally chime in with a comment.

"What did you say?" I questioned, curious as to how the rest the night played out.

Damon sighed, locking his eyes with mine, "I told him he was right. I don't deserve you."

The shock took over me briefly, understanding Damon's omission. He really believed that he didn't deserve me, but I didn't feel that way. I then began to wonder if he was really going to keep his lips away from mine, the thought made my stomach clench. I shouldn't be upset, but something inside me was severely disappointed.

"I can't change how I feel about you and I would never want to," Damon continued, "but I'm willing to do whatever it is you want me to. If you want me to keep my distance, I will. If you ask me to never kiss you again, although it would hurt me, I'll do it. I would do anything for you Elena."

His hand-grasped mine, rubbing his thumb against my skin; his touch sent sparks throughout my body. The room stayed silent for a moment, our stare never wavering from one another.

Finally, Damon released his hold on my hand, "I should go," he breathed preparing to stand up.

I don't know what exactly came over me in that moment, but I knew I didn't want him to leave. My hand shot up towards his bicep, holding him to the couch, my body scooting so that I was practically in his lap. His eyes went magnetic with surprise and what seemed like awe, as my hand ran over the plains of his cheek.

I opened my mouth to speak, the words falling from my lips naturally, "I don't want you to forget how you feel either, because I know I could never forget how I feel. You do deserve me Damon, you deserve to be happy; don't run away, don't leave."

Our faces now dangerously close to one another, my breathing hitching in my throat, I knew what I wanted and I knew it was finally right.

"I want you to kiss me again," I said almost in a whisper as our mouths ghosted over one another's.

**Damon POV**

My eyes widened at her omission, she wanted me to kiss her again! As excited as I became at her request, I was also surprised.

"Are you sure you're ready for this," I began whispering onto her lips, "because we can't go back."

Without a second thought I felt her lips on mine, a magnetic sensation shooting through my core. My hands traveled to cup her face pulling her as close as possible. Her lips sliding against mine with precision and hunger. I snaked my tongue against her lips, requesting permission to enter. Soon, my tongue was met by hers, warm and inviting, sliding together with intensity. Our kiss went for zero to eighty in seconds, her tiny frame sliding into my lap. Elena's slender fingers pushed through my hair, gripping it tightly in her fists, as our kiss deepened. I aloud my hands to fall to her waist, fingertips grazing over her sweatshirt covered rib cage. Her teeth pulled at my bottom lip, as our mouths disengaged. Our foreheads rested on one another's as she caught her breath. Her hands slid down my leather jacket, resting against my chest.

"Elena," I whispered, not quite sure what exactly I was planning on saying.

"Shhhhh," she breathed, pressing her index finger lightly against my parted lips.

"Stay with me tonight,_**"**_ she said in a questioning tone, looking deep into my eyes.

I nodded, as she stood from the couch, extending her hand for me to take it. I stood, intertwining my fingers with hers, as I followed her up the staircase to her bedroom. We'd been in Elena's room over a dozen times, but never under these conditions, never her inviting me to stay. I heard the lock click on the door as she glided over to her dresser. She pulled out a white lace cami, setting it on top the wooden dresser, as she brushed through her hair a few times. I kicked off my boots by the door, before sliding off my leather jacket and setting it on the window's ledge closest to her bed. I looked up, suddenly met with Elena's bareback as she slid the camisole over her olive toned skin.

Her lips curved into a smile as she noticed me staring, "What?"

I shook my head, if I could blush I would have been, "You're beautiful," I admitted softly.

She bowed her head, smile still gracing her face, her eyelashes blanketing against her cheeks.

Her doe eyes met mine, "Thank you," she stated, gripping my hand again, leading me to her waiting bed.

"Don't thank me for admitting the obvious, you are beautiful, Elena," I began facing her as we lay sideways on the bed.

Her hand once again caressed my cheek tenderly as she lifted her frame towards mine, soft lips meeting my mouth. I accepted her kiss, giving into the sensation she was stirring inside me. She made me feel whole, she gave life to my non-beating heart, she made me human; she was my humanity. Her hands traveled down to my bicep pulling me towards her body, as she flattened her back against the mattress. I rolled myself onto her fragile frame, propping myself up on my elbows. My fingers pushed the stray hairs from her forehead, as I kissed her tenderly where my fingertips had been. She rested her hands on my hips, touching my skin where my blue dress shirt began to slide up. As I gazed down at precious Elena Gilbert, I realized that I had never loved anyone more than I loved this one girl. I would always protect her, keep her safe from danger; she would be mine, she is mine. A year ago this would have all been to spite my brother, to entrap his love. Now, this had nothing to do with Stefan and everything to do with Elena and myself. This was about us now, and all the ways I was going to keep her smiling and secure.

"What are you thinking about," she asked me, cocking her head to the side.

A tiny smile hit my lips as I lowered them to meet hers, "You. Just you."

Our mouths melded together as I devoured her kiss. Her fingertips ran across the material against my back, her slender legs traveling between my own legs, pressing upon my thighs and then_**, **_

"Slow down," I whispered as I felt her against my growing erection.

"Sorry," she replied biting her lower lip, her hands gripping my shoulder blades.

"Don't apologize," I reassured her with a smile, "let's just enjoy this tonight, save the wandering limbs for another night, Yeah?"

She giggled below me, "Sure," she agreed, locking eyes with me.

My right hand slid to the side of her face, my thumb rubbing against her check, as my lips pulled at hers once again. We stayed intertwined and lip locked for a while, enjoying the simplicity of the moment and the passion that could finally be shared.

After awhile, I felt her cheek rub against mine, softly and slowly, "Will you hold me,_**"**_ she whispered against my ear.

My eyes looked to her abruptly, as if she even had to ask, she knew I would.

"Of course," I replied, pulling down her covers with vampire speed.

I settled back against the mattress in the center, pulling Elena to my chest and the covers over us. Her head lye just under my chin, her fingers sliding into my shirt wear it was unbuttoned.

"I just want to feel your skin," she sighed, closing her eyes, her breathing slowed.

The arm that held her close, rubbed her back soothingly, while my other arm traveled to her lower back, my hand resting on top her exposed skin. Within a few minutes her breathing slowed to a sleeping rhythm, her chest heaving slightly against me. Her heartbeat slowed as well; I listened to the sound of it thumping ever so delicately. I kissed the top of her head, before closing my own eyes and nodding off to sleep.


	2. This is my secret

**Thank you all so much for the positive feedback! I am having so much fun writing this story. This chapter includes some Damon shower fun ;) and dialogue from the upcoming episode "Bring Out Your Dead." For the record, I don't own the characters or the dialogue used from the show.**

Elena's eyes snapped open to view the stream of sunlight cascading into her bedroom through the large bay window. She felt the presence of a larger body at her backside, as she had managed to roll on her side in the night. His arms wrapped securely around her middle, his face nuzzled in the crook of her neck. She smiled as her slender fingers traced over Damon's large hands. His lips placed a light kiss against the delicate flesh of her neck. Elena sighed, rolling her body to face Damon, her hands moving to push his unkempt hair from his face. She was met with his ice blue stare; his usual smirk playing onto his lips.

"Good morning, little one."

Elena giggled, kissing his lips with force, as his hands travelled the length of her back, resting right above her hip.

"Good morning, Mr. Salvatore," Elena replied, tracing her index finger over his plump bottom lip.

"Don't you have school?"

"Yes, but I'm comfortable."

"Me too, but you need to get to class and I need to go take care of business at home."

"Stefan?"

"Basically."

Damon ran his fingers through Elena's chocolate tresses that had gone wild from tossing in her sleep. She was absolutely beautiful, inside and out. He brought her in for one last kiss before disengaging their bodies and standing up from the bed.

"Go to class Miss Gilbert."

Damon winked, as he tossed on his leather jacket, and pulled on his boots that lingered by the bedroom door. Elena sat up and glided off the bed quickly, making her way to Damon. Before he could open the door, Elena had her arms wrapped securing around his neck, standing on her tiptoes for a kiss. Damon held her face in his hands, devouring her lips, savoring the taste of her tongue. His eyes closed tight, as he deepened their kiss, listening to Elena's heartbeat accelerate rapidly. Elena couldn't believe the sensations that shot throughout her body every time Damon's hands touched her skin and his mouth gave in to her lips. She loved this feeling, she loved everything about last night and this morning, _**she loved Damon. **_Elena pulled away suddenly, her mouth hanging slightly ajar, as a large grin lit across Damon's face. His hands settled along her hips, before placing a light kiss against Elena's forehead.

"Have a good day, Elena."

Within seconds Damon was out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out the front door. Elena stood motionless by the door, her hand clutching at her chest, trying to slow her heart rate. She shook her head, letting out a breath that she didn't remember holding in. How could this even happen? It was so…. natural. Having Damon in her bed, kissing her, holding her; Elena's brain was spinning in different directions as she tried to process the current events and her feelings. She padded off to the bathroom, removing her sweatpants and cami, before stepping under the hot water stream. She reached for her shampoo on the ledge, working it through her hair, her stomach swarming with butterflies. A tiny smile displayed across her lips, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this good.

After the quick shower, Elena dressed casually in a pair of jeans and form fitted blue t-shirt. She blow-dried and straightened her hair, before brushing her teeth; all in record time. Elena glanced at herself in the mirror, what's going to happen now? What does all this even mean? She placed her hand against her chest once more, feeling her increased heartbeat.

"You love Damon."

She knew this was the truth as she spoke aloud to her reflection. She turned the lights off in her bathroom, grabbed her school bag and phone from the chair, and was out the door. She decided to drive herself today, not quite ready to face Bonnie or Caroline. She knew Caroline would pitch an absolute fit and Bonnie was going to disapprove. Although, Bonnie didn't exactly react in her normal fashion when she heard about the kiss. Maybe, she could make Bonnie understand, she was her best friend after all.

The boarding house was silent as Damon ventured inside, stopping in the parlor to pour himself a glass of Bourbon. He sucked the spicy, sweet liquid down his throat in seconds, placing the glass onto the end table. He took the stairs two at a time as he made his way to his bedroom. He glanced at his pristine bed, untouched and still made. He smiled, remembering last night as he pulled off his clothing. He turned on the large glass shower, watching the warm water tumble down to the marbled shower floor. Damon slipped inside, unable to wipe the smile from his elated face. He hadn't felt this good since the first time he decided to kiss Elena, but this was so much better.

He could really get into the habit of holding her every night, and kissing those perfect lips of hers until they glistened, red and swollen. He replayed the images again over and over in his head of them lying in Elena's bed. The way her body curved under his hands, the tiny sighing sounds she made as he touched her and kissed her. He loved her so much and that would never change, but his desire for her burned hot on his skin. He knew that he couldn't expect her to just want him to make love to her, but damn he couldn't get that image out of his brain. _Slow down Damon, you just got the girl, pump the breaks a little. _He shook the nagging voice in his head, being overcome by the throbbing need that lingered south. His hand grasped his hard, erect, member running his thumb over the tip. He began pumping his cock at an inhuman pace, thinking only of Elena. His free hand braced against the shower wall, as he leaned his weight onto it. His eyes closed tight as he pictured her, lying naked against the white sheets of his bed. Her head tilted back in ecstasy, her teeth biting at her lower lip, her brown tresses cascading across the mattress. Damon tensed, his cock pulsating in his hand, he squeezed harder, increasing the pace at which he rubbed up and down. He thought of how his large, thick cock would look stretching out her tight little pussy. Elena's moans filled his ears, her cries for him and only him. Within seconds Damon's body began to jerk, his release shooting against the glass of the shower. He turned under the showerhead, rising off his sated body and cleaning up his mess. Damn, he wanted her. However he knew that it wouldn't come to be until she wanted him equally.

Elena sat through her English class, restless and nervous as Bonnie smiled kindly in her direction. She quickly dogged the glance, picking up her ballpoint pen and scraping away at a piece of notebook paper. She wasn't writing anything but scribbles and yet she needed something to occupy the time. She couldn't concentrate and she hadn't been able to all day; thank God this was last period. Her mind kept wondering to Damon, which made her stomach flutter and warmth began pooling. It was an odd feeling yet Elena knew it well, as she fantasized about Damon. She was pleased with her thoughts and yet also surprised with herself completely. Last night when he lye on top of her trembling frame, she began roaming her legs between his. Her knee grazed against the obvious bulge in his dark blue jeans. He felt…well…Huge!

_Good Lord Elena, pull it together, that should be the last thing on your mind right now! You haven't even really expressed your feelings properly!_

Elena felt her phone buzzing against her thigh, which shook her immediately from her daydreaming. She pulled the phone slyly from her pocket, realizing it was a text from Bonnie. Elena gulped nervously, opening the looming message that shown across the screen.

_**You Ok?**_

She shrugged looking in Bonnie's direction before reply back quickly.

_**I'm not sure. I have something to tell you. Come by after class?**_

Elena slipped the phone back into her pocket, waiting eagerly for Bonnie to agree to her request. Bonnie looked up from her own cellphone and nodded to Elena. The bell rang suddenly, causing Elena to jump in her desk. She glanced at the clock realizing that school was finally over for the day. She gathered her books and slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. She didn't bother to say anything to Bonnie; she needed to do all the talking under her own roof, in the comfort of her house.

Once entering the house Elena paced around the kitchen, flinging her school bag and car keys onto the island in the kitchen's center. She ran her fingers through her long, dark hair, trying to decide how to start the conversation.

_Hey Bonnie, I think I love Damon _

_So, Damon stayed last night and we made out until I fell asleep, and I loved it_

_Ummm….Bonnie, I think I want Damon to be my boyfriend_

Elena had no idea how to start and all of her thoughts seemed to mass together. She was perplexed at the situation but she knew deep down this was the right decision. She knew Damon loved her and would protect her, forever. She did want them to be together and to give herself completely to him. Her thoughts were broken as she heard the tiny knock at the front door. She breathed deeply, opening the door, which Bonnie stood waiting behind. Her best friend smiled at her sweetly, stepping into the house and pulling Elena towards her. In an instant Elena felt completely certain that she could tell Bonnie anything and it would be fine.

"Thanks for coming Bon."

"Anytime. You seemed really upset in class."

"Not upset, just confused and in need to spill my guts."

"Well, I'm here now so, spill."

Elena nodded shutting the front door and leading Bonnie into the kitchen. She moved swiftly to the cupboard and pulled two coffee mugs down. She then went and filled the teapot before placing it onto the stove.

"Elena! You're stalling."

"I'm not stalling, just thinking of how to say this."

Bonnie looked concerned as Elena leaned against the island, while Bonnie sat in a chair facing her. Alright, Elena thought, it's now or never.

"Last night Damon came over, after he told Stefan about the coffins. I told Stefan that Damon and I had kissed which didn't sit well with him."

"Yeah, you told me you told Stefan, so?"

"Well, Stefan and Damon got into a big fight over it…"

"Not shocking."

"Are you going to let me talk?"

"Sorry, no more commentary."

"Thank you. Anyway, Stefan said a lot of hurtful things to him I guess and he ended up over here late last night. We sat on my couch and he told me that he couldn't help the way he felt about me but if I wanted he would stop and then I just couldn't bare him to leave so, I kissed him."

"Again!"

"Yes."

"I knew that kiss was good the first time!"

"I also told him that I couldn't help the way I feel either. So, I asked him to stay and of course he did. We went upstairs and kissed in my bed for a really long time and…."

"You guys did it!"

"NO! I mean not yet, but I just, I don't know. I woke up this morning and we cuddled and it felt so right. I just, don't know. I haven't been this happy since, since…"

"Stefan."

"Yeah, since Stefan. I might actually be more happy than that."

"Well do you want to be with Damon?"

Elena took a long pause, sucking in deep breaths and exhaling, she felt the heat of tears forming in her eyes. Unable to control her self anymore, she let them roll down her cheeks as she nodded her head in response.

"Yes."

"Do you love him, Elena?"

"I do."

"Are you _**In Love**_, with him?"

"I am."

"Oh Elena…"

Bonnie replied, before coming up from her chair and walking around the island to hold her best friend. She pulled Elena into her arms, stroking her long hair, and soothing her softly.

"It's ok Elena, it's going to be ok."

"But what do I tell Stefan? And how do I tell Damon?"

"Screw Stefan, Elena! He turned into a douche bag; he's not even under Klaus's compulsion anymore and still treats you like shit. You know Damon and I don't really like one another but you know what we both have in common?"

"What?"

"We both love you. We both want to protect you. I know Damon loves you with all his heart and he would never let anything bad happen to you. He would die for you, Elena."

"How should I tell him?"

"It's easy, you just tell him you have to talk about something and then you explain how you feel. Trust me, he will be so thrilled."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For this, for everything. For being my best friend, and for respecting my decision."

"Of course. You deserve someone who will make you happy and I believe Damon can. He already has."

Bonnie smiled, hugging her best friend tight, knowing this was not an easy time for her. Even though Bonnie and Damon never saw eye to eye she would accept him if Elena loved him and he loved her.

Damon walked the halls until he stopped by Stefan's room. He heard the running water of the shower as he entered quietly. Damon had promised Elijah a respectable meeting between himself, Stefan, Elijah and Klaus. One little problem, Damon hadn't exactly informed Stefan of the plan. He thumbed through Stefan's dress shirts pulling out two that were long sleeved and dark. Damon walked to the center of the bedroom, as he noticed Stefan emerging, halfway dressed and glaring in his direction.

"Get dressed, we're going out."

"Yeah, sorry, not interested."

Stefan replied in a cocky tone, stepping around Damon to pick up a shirt he had laid out earlier on his desk chair. He had no intention of going anywhere with his brother; he was still enraged at him and his persistence.

"I didn't ask. Elijah and I have scheduled a very old fashioned sit down with you and Klaus."

Damon glanced down at the dress shirts in his hands, ignoring Stefan's remarks. He would go to this meeting, come hell or high water.

"I think you should go with the black, it makes you look all villainy."

Damon joked at the dress shirts, trying to get a rise out of his brother. He knew you shouldn't fuck with him too much the temptation was just that, way to tempting.

"Klaus won't make a deal, Damon."

"He doesn't have to. All we're doing is buying a little time, to give my wicked witches a chance to pop the top off the coffin."

"So, that's your plan. Stall Klaus."

"Well, if you hadn't gone postal on his hybrids then maybe I'd have some options."

"So, you unleash an original to help him out."

"Undaggering Elijah was smart Stefan. Are you kidding me? After what Klaus did to him, he's in vengeance mode; it's perfect."

"There's nothing smart about trusting Elijah, Damon, he screwed us over last time when he promised to help us kill Klaus."

"Yeah, and the way you've been acting, I trust him about as much as I trust you."

"Well, I guess that goes both ways doesn't it?"

Stefan glared at Damon as he took a drink from his coffee mug. Never braking eye contact with his angry brother. Damon knew exactly what Stefan was referring to, he was so sick of all this bullshit regarding something that was so amazing to him.

"Oh yes, this is about me kissing Elena."

The tension was so thick not even a knife could cut through it. The brothers stood staring at one another, Stefan quiet and unflinching.

"Just remember if it wasn't for Klaus, you wouldn't have become such a dick and that kiss would have never happened. So get ready and get happy, we're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwing it up."

Damon took one last look at his cocky little brother and stormed from the room, not looking back. Even though he didn't need oxygen, he still felt like he needed to get some air. He grabbed the keys to his blue Camaro and headed out of the boarding house, once again slamming the door in his wake. Stefan set his cup down on the desk and shook his head. When was he ever going to get it?

"It still would have happened."

Stefan said, looking towards his open bedroom door as if Damon was still around and could still hear him. He was well aware that Damon and Elena would have kissed; it was inevitable. He had had time to think last night and this morning realizing that it was entirely possible for Elena to fall for his older brother, however it still didn't change the fact that the idea of it all poisoned his guts.

"So what are your plans for tonight?"

Elena asked Bonnie, who was collecting her things from the coffee table in the living room. Their little heart to heart had lasted a rather long time, letting everything out, including Bonnie's feelings on Jeremy and is absence from Mystic Falls. Bonnie knew that she was suppose to meet Stefan later that night for coffin detail, but she didn't want to get Elena involved, she didn't need to deal with it right now. Just as she was about to answer, there was heavy knock at the door. Both girls stood up and headed towards it, Elena reaching out and opening the door. In front of her stood Damon, his hair ruffled slightly, his signature leather jacket on, and a nice dress shirt underneath. She smiled absentmindedly, which in turn brought a sly smirk to Damon's lips.

"Miss me already?"

Elena blushed a deep crimson, she wanted so bad to purr back a _Yes _and pull him into the house for a deep, wet kiss. However, she felt the eyes of her best friend on her back and so she just stood aside so that Damon could enter the house. Bonnie locked eyes with Damon, a slight grin appearing on her face.

"Hey Damon."

"Hey witchy, what's new?"

"Oh nothing, but I hear _**you**_ have new developments."

Bonnie winked at Elena, before walking towards the door. Elena's cheeks never stopped burning with blush. Damon looked between the two girls standing in front of him. He figured she would tell Bonnie about last night but oddly enough Bonnie seemed to be pleased for her friend instead of enraged which is how Damon foresaw the reaction to be.

"Bonnie! Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Right. Well, I will catch you two later. Oh and Damon, Elena has something to tell you."

"BONNIE!"

"You're welcome!"

Bonnie smirked as she excited the Gilbert house, closing the door behind her. She knew Elena would thank her later. At times Elena was in need of a little prompting, even if it meant that Elena would be a little ticked for awhile.

Back in the house Damon was closing in on Elena, pulling her into his arms. Her hands lay on his chest, as she looked up into his ocean eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Damon smiled, kissing Elena with passion and heat. He felt a tiny moan stifle out of her mouth and into their kiss. _Was she trying to kill him?_ She was so innocent in his eyes and yet so sexy, all he wanted was to push her up against the wall and ravish her repeatedly. However, he knew that he needed to tell her about the upcoming plan with Klaus, Elijah and Stefan. She didn't need all the details, or even to get involved, she just needed to be aware.

"So, you have something to tell me?"

"I do."

"Do you want to tell me now?"

Elena felt her mouth becoming dry and her heartbeat, like always when Damon was around, began to accelerate. She wanted to tell him, but she would rather do it, in her room, in his arms.

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"As much as I want to, I can't tonight. I actually came over to tell you something too."

Elena's face fell; he was going to tell her he had a change of heart. She could feel a sting of tears burning behind her eyes, but she held them at bay. Damon noticed the change in her facial expression and it made him frown. He placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face to meet his.

"Elena, it has nothing to do with us. It has something to do with Klaus."

Elena exhaled a sigh of relief, and cursed herself mentally for thinking that Damon didn't care for her anymore. _That was such a stupid thought, Elena_. Now, she was concerned with what Damon had to say about Klaus, and her little omission of love would have to wait.

"Do you want to tell me what you had to tell me?"

"It can wait. What's going on with Klaus?"

"Well, the other night when you were off with Bonnie tracking down her mom, she sent me a text and put me on coffin duty because Klaus was on his way."

"Ok she told me that."

"Ok, well, I managed to remove the locked coffin and bring it to the boarding house. And I also managed to do something else with one of the coffins I left behind for Klaus."

"What?"

"I undaggered Elijah."

"What? Why?"

"I thought with him being totally vengeful and angry at Klaus, that he might help us out."

"Klaus is still his family Damon, his brother. I wouldn't be so sure of him helping bring down the bastard anytime soon."

"I know but we've run out of options."

"Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"It wasn't the right time. I just wanted it to be us last night, no supernatural problems, just two people, kissing. I really loved last night."

Elena's body shivered at Damon's touch, the electric current traveling throughout her body. She couldn't resist him anymore, nor would she even try. His hands sat lazily at her hips, rubbing little circles in her skin with his thumbs.

"I loved last night too."

"Good. But I'm sorry I have to take care of this tonight. Stefan and I are going to negotiate a truce with the brother's gloom. I would have really liked to just be here with you though, trust me."

"You could come back after? I might need you to protect me."

"No one is going to set foot over here, no one is going to touch you. I won't let that happen."

"But I want you. I mean, I want you to stay."

Damon smiled, enjoying the way Elena was responding to his touch and the cute little game she was playing. Their lips dangerously close to one another, their voices coming out in almost whispers.

"Well, I might be able to work something out."

"Could you?"

"For you I'll work it out."

Elena sighed into Damon's lips, loving the way his mouth felt on hers. Their kissing escalading into heated passion. Her fingers intertwining in his hair, pulling his face closer to hers as if she would devour his mouth. After a few moments, Elena pulled away slowly from Damon, desire burning in her eyes.

"Be careful tonight."

"I'm always careful."

"Yeah right. Please Damon; don't get into a fight over there. I don't want to come and save you."

"Elena, you will not leave this house tonight. Promise me."

"Damon…"

"E-le-na, this isn't a joke, I can't do what needs to be done if I'm worrying about you. If you promise me that you will stay in tonight, I promise you that I will meet you in bed tonight."

"Sounds like a good trade."

"I thought so."

Damon kissed Elena lightly as she began to giggle, God he adored her. He couldn't wait until Klaus was out of the picture and Elena could just live without fear or harassment.

"So, what was it you were going to tell me?"

"Can I tell you when you come back?"

"Sure."

They locked lips one last time before Damon pulled away and walked out the door, promising Elena that he would return as soon as possible. Elena's stomach was still going crazy with everything she wanted to say to Damon, but now was really not the time. She hoped that everything would be ok, but what if it wasn't? What if Damon didn't come back tonight because he was hurt, or Klaus didn't feel like talking and ruined the whole plan? Elena's palms became sweaty, as her feet moved freely out the front door. Damon had just opened the driver's side door of the Camaro, as he heard Elena calling his name.

"Elena I will be right back, re…"

Before he could get another word out Elena's lips came crashing down in waves onto his, her tongue begged for entrance into his mouth, which he willingly accepted. His arms instinctively wrapped around her tiny body, as her arms held tight around his neck. Within seconds, he felt a wet warmth fall onto his cheek; pulling away from Elena's grasp he saw that she was crying. Her chest heaved uncontrollably.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Elena, please say something?"

"I couldn't live with myself if something happened tonight to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, please trust me. This will work."

"I mean, I wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened and I never had a chance to tell you how I feel."

With that Damon, stood still, his whole body tensing up, waiting for her to speak. This is something he had not anticipated, and he feared it was not going to bode well for him in the end. However, as Elena took his face in her soft hands, and kissed him sweetly, all of his doubts washed away. Her bright doe eyes piercing into his, glistening with her emotion.

"I love you Damon. I need you to know that. I'm in love with you and I want this to work. That's my secret and it needs to be said. I want to be with you."


	3. Your greatest weakness

_**Again, thank you all for the amazing feedback! This next chapter has a little bit of everything in it, including the long awaited Damon & Elena sex scene! Please note: I don't own any of the characters, sadly. :,( **_

Damon couldn't help the force that pumped throughout his body as he pulled Elena close to him. Her tiny frame trembling against his embrace; their lips everywhere at once. His mouth crashed against hers, their tongues accepting entrance into one another's mouths. Damon had Elena pushed roughly against the Camaro, his hands traveling the length of her body as she moaned against his advances.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that. I still can't believe this is even real."

Damon's lips attacked the tender skin of Elena's neck, sucking forcefully, knowing full well she would be marked. His tongue traced down to her collarbone, Elena's hands pulling at his dark hair, her hips thrusting upwards towards his.

"Damon…" Elena whispered out, trying desperately to catch her breath and control herself.

"Elena, I love you."

"I know. I love you too, I really do. I'm so sorry it took me so long to tell you. To admit it."

Damon pulled away slowly, taking in the beauty that was Elena. Her chest heaved, her tiny heart pounding, her lips looked almost bee stung from the intensity of their kisses. Her eyes smoldered like melted chocolate; Damon wanted her desperately. This was the woman he was madly in love with, finally wanting to love him back. Needing him to be with her and only her.

"Damn it," Damon hissed, hearing the incessant ring of his blackberry, going off in his jean pocket. Stefan's name appeared on the caller ID.

"Not a good time, little brother."

"Well, I just thought I'd have you know that I told Klaus we were on our way."

"Oh so you decided this was a good idea after all."

"No, I still think _**your **_idea is shit, but like you said, options are limited."

"And whose fault is that?"

"I'm not going to play the blame game with you tonight Damon, just meet me at Klaus's."

The phone instantly went dead, Stefan's cocky ass, hung up without giving Damon a chance to have a retort. Damon's anger burned inside him, as he shoved the cell phone back into his pocket. He had a horrible sinking feeling about tonight, but this was something that had to be done, no turning back. Hopefully, Bonnie helped restore her mother's powers and the lid of the coffin would finally pop. Damon needed to know what was inside the coffin in order to have more leverage and more reason for Klaus to back down. However, if Elijah screwed them over again, the whole plan could easily be blown to hell.

Damon focused his attention back to Elena, her arms crossed over her tiny body. Her hair began to twirl from the motion of the wind; he could see that she was shaking. Without hesitation, Damon pulled off his leather jacket and draped it over Elena's shoulders. He kissed her sweetly, pressing the palm of his hand to her flushed cheek.

"I'll be back for that, and for you."

Elena began to walk back to her doorstep, turning around to watch Damon leave. Her heart pulled tightly against her chest. She worried about him, more so than ever; she knew she would have to wait up for him tonight; she would have no sleep until he returned. She made her way up the stairs to her bedroom, flopping down onto the mattress. Pulling Damon's leather jacket tightly around her, she inhaled his scent. His smell lingering from inside the jacket's material brought her comfort. She reached to the bedside table for her cellphone, wanting to send Damon a quick text.

_**Be safe. I will be here for you after all this. I love you.**_

Damon pulled into the driveway of Klaus's demonic lair, parking next to Stefan's red car. He glanced at the driver's seat noticing that Stefan was not waiting for him; instead he went in alone. _He would, stubborn ass_. Damon rolled his eyes as he made his way to the front door. The whole place looked eerie, like something from a bad vampire horror flick. Then again, Klaus was pretty damn dramatic. He pulled his phone quickly from his pocket after hearing the familiar buzz of a text message. He glanced down to read what Elena had typed, smiling to himself. Damon's eyes shot up immediately seeing the door in front of him open. Without a second thought, he let himself in, knowing they could sense him coming.

"Damon, we're in the study," Klaus's accented voice rang out through the foyer.

He walked swiftly towards the sounds of the three men talking, seeing Elijah leaning against the vast bookshelf, as he entered.

"Ahhh, the man of the hour," Elijah began, "I started to believe that only Stefan would show."

"Forgive my brother for his lateness, he had _**business**_ to attend to. Right, Damon?"

Damon's eyes burned in the direction of his snarky, commenting brother. Not wanting to stir up an argument Damon nodded, gliding closer to the middle of the room.

"How is she then Damon," Klaus questioned, "Our little Elena."

The way Klaus rolled Elena's name off his perverse tongue angered Damon. He fought the urge to fly across the room and tear out his hybrid heart. Klaus knew he struck a nerve within Damon, his eyes gleaming with hatred.

"She's safe."

"Splendid, let's keep it that way, shall we?"

"No one is going to touch her, Klaus."

"Of course not. She's far too precious to lose. She's like a rare ruby; the finest."

Stefan's eyes began to glint with ferocity at Klaus's words. Tonight had nothing to do with Elena, nothing at all.

"I don't think that's why we are here Klaus," Stefan pressed.

"I'm just checking in with your brother, seeing as he seems to be Elena's new keeper."

"Enough NiKlaus," Elijah interjected, "Do not stir the pot. We are here to be civilized gentlemen. Now, let's talk family. My family to be exact."

Elijah stepped into the center of the room, taking the floor. He bore his auburn stare into the three men before him.

"We are not here to quarrel over Miss Gilbert. I have promised Mr. Salvatore that she would remain unharmed, per his request and my brother's. Now, Damon we did strike a fair bargain, did we not?"

"We did."

"And what was that exactly?" Stefan questioned eyeballing Damon ruefully, before daggering eyes at Elijah.

"Miss Gilbert remains among the living, we all respect one another, Klaus and I have the ability, if we so choose, to take residence permanently in Mystic Falls, and I am reunited with my family."

"So then," Klaus interjected, "Where is my coffin, Damon."

"It's safe."

"Nah, you see, if my brother makes a deal with you, a deals a deal. Although I was not consulted I am the first to take matters into my own hands as I see fit."

Klaus moved like a bullet, grappling Stefan around the back of the neck and pulling him forcefully from the chair.

"I want the coffin Damon, and I want it now! I lose my family, and you lose yours. "

"NiKlaus, please, control yourself."

"Do you not see Elijah, these men play you for a fool! They have no intention of delivery the coffin! This is just more lies from the Salvatore boys!"

"May I see the coffin Damon?" Elijah asked, strolling towards the winter eyed vampire.

"See, now, I don't exactly have it on me. Wouldn't really fit in the car and all."

In the blink of an eye Elijah had Damon pinned against the wall, his fangs exposed, his eyes shown dark.

"You will take me to it!"

"Don't do it Damon," Stefan roared, struggling against Klaus's grasp.

"I've had about enough of our little party. Like I've said before, and I'll say it again you people react much better to violence."

Klaus dragged Stefan's thrashing body towards the blazing fireplace. He pulled Stefan to the ground onto his knees, gripping his wrist tightly. Klaus thrust Stefan's hand into the fire relishing in Stefan's agonizing screams.

"How much do you love your brother Damon? You better hurry, I might just thrust him all the way in and we will have ourselves a good old Southern barbeque."

"You son of bitch! This was my idea, leave Stefan out of it!"

"Seems to me that the brothers Salvatore have found themselves in a bit of a predicament," Klaus jested, but never relinquished his grip on Stefan.

"Release Stefan, NiKlaus," Elijah commanded, "There is other ways to secure our coffin."

"How do you figure brother?"

"I have other points of leverage. Let Stefan go, take him out to the parlor and wait for me. Damon is the one to suffer for his mistake, not a man of innocence."

Klaus pulled Stefan's scorched hand from the raging flames, as he dragged him to the parlor at the opposite end of the house. Stefan felt lightheaded, and wondered why he had been so weak. He struggled against Klaus but it wasn't any use.

"You wonder why you can't fight me off Stefan and the answer is this, you drank the bourbon I poured you, not suspecting foul play and I didn't lace it with anything you would be familiar with. Elijah knew some witches, whom I spoke to recently and they provided me with a special elixir, weakens the strength and senses of a vampire. I had to cover all my bases, and frankly, I just don't trust you or your sneaky older brother."

Stefan snarled at Klaus, feeling as if there was a heavy weight pounding against his chest. His eyes began to glaze, as he drifted off to sleep.

"There we are, sleep dear Stefan. When you wake, everything will be taken care off."

Back in the study, Elijah was holding Damon against the wall with all his vampire strength. He knew exactly what he could use to break Damon and he was going to use that to his advantage.

"How about this Damon, you went against your word, so I'll go against mine. You produce a coffin to me tonight, or I will end her immediately."

"Keep your fucking hands away from her, Elijah, she has nothing to do with this!"

"Ahhh you see that's where you're wrong. Elena has everything to do with this. Her blood is not only needed by my brother to form his filthy Hybrid race, but most importantly, she is my leverage. She ensures that you will do exactly as I say when I say it. She is your weakness Damon."

"Klaus won't let you kill her, he needs her blood, like you said."

"I'm older than my brother, and a lot wiser. I could do it right now and he would have absolutely no idea. Besides, I believe that the reunion of our family will quench is loneliness."

"I won't let you hurt her."

"I know that's why you will give the location of the sealed coffin. For if you don't I will stake you myself, but not until after you watch me drain the life from her tiny body. Then my friend, you will know what it feels like to truly suffer."

"Give me a day."

"Give me one good reason, why I should allow you more time to deceive me?"

"No deception, Elijah. We have witches who spelled the coffin; if you touch it you will die. It's in the basement of the boarding house. Take the damn thing, but don't let Klaus near it."

Elijah released his grip on Damon, dropping him to the ground. Damon rubbed the ache in his neck, feeling the indentation of Elijah's fingers that cut against his skin.

"Very well Damon. As you may have noticed, I don't trust my brother, but I need him. You and Stefan may not trust each other at present, but mark my words, you need family."

"I'm aware, that's why I won't let him die. At the end of the day, my brother would stake himself before killing me and I would do the same in return."

"Tomorrow, you and I will meet again, this time at your home. No other intruders, just us and your witches. They unspell the coffin, you go free, we have a truce and your darling Elena lives to breath another day. Do we have a deal?"

"We do," Damon extended his hand towards Elijah, feeling the firm grip of the elder vampire.

"Don't cross me twice Damon, I meant what I said, your word is what's keeping her alive."

Damon's eyes pierced into Elijah's, as the men exited the room. Klaus came into the hall, Stefan lagging behind.

"Do we have a verdict brother?"

"That we do NiKlaus. Tomorrow, I will go collect our precious coffin and bring it back here. You will not move from this house until I have returned. Understood?"

"You are not father Elijah, I do not serve you."

"You will respect me little brother, and I will make good of this situation. We will all be whole again, we will be united as one. Damon, you and Stefan are free to go."

Stefan rushed out of the house like a bolt of lightening, revving up the engine to his old car and speeding off to the Boarding house to warn Bonnie and her mother. Damon followed suit, jumping into his blue Camaro, the speedometer reading 80 miles per hour. He yanked his cellphone from his pocket and dialed Bonnie.

"Bonnie, it looks like we might have company tomorrow."

"What! why?"

"Well let's just say brother original 1 had a different view than brother original number 2."

"So what does that even mean?"

"It means that our friend Klaus doesn't like being bossed around by his older brother, so even though I made a deal with Elijah, I am almost certain he will not be walking around town tomorrow."

"Do you think Klaus will dagger him again?"

"Have you met Klaus? That's exactly what I think!"

"Ok well, I couldn't get the damned thing opened yet. I think I'm just going to stay the night here, if that's ok?"

"Sure, just call me if Stefan asks you to do anything unusual, just in case I'm wrong about Klaus, and Elijah does make a grand appearance tomorrow afternoon."

"Wait Damon, don't you have the dagger?"

"Check the fireplace's mantel."

Bonnie jogged into the parlor, clutching her phone to her ear, praying the dagger was exactly where Damon had left it. She scanned the fireplace, the hearth and the mantel, no sign of the dagger.

"It's gone."

"How can it be fucking gone?"

"I don't know but it's not here! Could it be anywhere else?"

"That's exactly where I put it! The only person who knew that was Stefan."

The conversation became silent as the wheels began to turn in Damon's brain. Of course Stefan would take the dagger to Klaus. An insurance policy no doubt, but why? Was Stefan afraid of Klaus? Did they make a deal Damon wasn't aware of? Was he compelled? Bonnie's voiced roused Damon from his thoughts.

"You don't think Stefan…"

"I have no idea. Maybe. I don't know. Damn it! Stay put Bonnie, I'm on my way."

He tossed his cell into the passenger seat as he pulled into the boarding house's driveway. He sprinted from the car and into the house, meeting Bonnie's concerned face in the parlor.

"Where is he?"

"I haven't seen him yet?"

Bonnie had spoken to soon, Stefan casually moved through the front door, mere seconds after Damon's return.

"Where's the dagger Stef?"

"I wasn't aware you needed it anymore Damon."

"Where is it?"

"I have no idea."

"Well who else could have stolen it?"

"Gee I don't know Damon, let's think. Who has a sire bond to Klaus?"

"That fucking hybrid dog! Bonnie, call Caroline, let her know what's going on. It had to have happened sometime last night or this morning when we weren't here."

"Well I'm going to let you play Sherlock Holmes, while I go and whip up a new plan of attach. One that will actually work this time."

Stefan mocked Damon, as he flew up the stairs and into his bedroom. Bonnie managed to get ahold of Caroline. Caroline sputtered on the other end, unable to contain her emotion.

"What's wrong Care," Bonnie asked through the phone.

"Something happened to Tyler."

"Oh God. Where are you?"

"I'm at my house, I moved him here."

"Is he…"

"I think so."

"Stay where you are Caroline, I'm coming."

Bonnie tucked her cellphone into her back pocket, collecting her purse from the couch. Damon had heard the whole conversation, his mouth slightly ajar. He wasn't a real fan of Tyler's, but he didn't like to hear Blondie sob like that, it wasn't right.

"She's in shock, I'm going to see what I can do. If I need you can I call you?"

"Of course," Damon agreed, "I could come with you if you want."

"No, that's alright. Go to Elena, she needs you too, I got this."

Damon nodded, walking with Bonnie towards their cars. He was in a state of confusion as the whole entire night played out in his head. Klaus had the dagger, probably to silence Elijah, Klaus now knows where the coffin is located, Tyler is now collateral damage and most likely dead. His brother was a bigger dick than ever and Bonnie had a crying, emotionally wrecked vampire to console. All he wanted was to see Elena, hold her in his arms, and make sure she was ok. She would help him forget about the terrible night he had just faced.

When he arrived at the Gilbert house, the lights were all blacked out, except for a tiny flicker, probably a candle, coming from Elena's room. He managed to shoot himself up towards her window, pushing it open, and stepping inside. He knew as much as she tried she couldn't stay awake; he smiled at her sleeping body. She lay in the center of the bed, his jacket swallowing her tiny frame, her hair flowing onto the white-sheeted pillows. She was his ultimate fantasy as well as his little angel. He leaned gently onto the bed, kicking his boots off at the edge. He slowly maneuvered towards her, running his knuckles across her pinked cheek. She stirred suddenly, her heavy eyelids opening to reveal warm, chocolate eyes. A tiny smile emerged on her lips, as Damon kindly smiled back.

"Hi, little one."

"Hi, handsome."

He hovered over her body, his lips dangerously close to hers, her slender fingers cupping both sides of his face.

"What happened?"

"It will be ok."

"It isn't right now?"

"Not really, but don't worry. You're safe and I'm taking care of it."

"Well what happened?"

"Later."

"Damon, what happened?"

"Elena, please. Please let me tell you later, I just want you right now."

"Damon…"

"Elena, just kiss me."

Elena's lips met Damon's starting slowly at first and then becoming more feverish. She pulled his body on top of hers, his mouth claiming his territory. She sucked his tongue between her lips, eliciting a low moan from Damon. He slid his leather jacket from her body while her busy fingers worked at the buttons of his dress shirt, undoing each one slowly, as they kissed. Her hands ran across his taught chest, enjoying the feel of his skin, before pulling her shirt over her head, tossing the material to the floor.

_**Damon POV**_

My hands trailed down to her hips as I gripped them, our mouths still melding together savagely. My jeans began to tighten as I became aroused, I didn't want Elena to become freaked out at my raging hard on pushing against her thigh.

'_Damn it Damon, pull it together she's felt a boner before, Jesus she's had sex. However, I doubt she's had someone as well endowed, shut up DAMON!'_

My mind began racing at the thought, linking both words together: Elena and Sex. The grip my hands had on her hips tightened, pushing her harder against my pelvis. She finally managed to rid me of my dress shirt; I smirked as she licked her lips, taking me in. Within seconds I flipped over onto my back taking her with me, she giggled as she stared down upon me. I rolled my hips upward slowly, causing her to bounce lightly against me, my erection grinding into her entrance. Elena moaned loud, her hands running all over my body. I loved the feeling of her straddling me, exactly how I imagined her countless times before. My hands expertly moved to the clasp of her bra, never breaking eye contact. As the material fell from her olive skin, I took in the sight of her breasts. Although they were smaller, they were absolutely perfect. I trailed my hands up her rib cage until my thumbs began rolling over her nipples causing them to harden and pebble. She had the most glorious tits I had ever seen, I thought, as my lips captured the right nipple in my mouth. My tongue swirled around as the suction caused Elena to moan wildly, her hands in my hair forcing my face closer to her chest. I moved over to the left side, giving equally attention to both breasts. My hands pushed into the back of her jeans, as I gripped her ass tightly. Elena's ass was fleshy and had a bounce to it; I loved that, a petite girl with a plump booty. My dick begged to be released from my jeans, pushing against the material. She continued to grind her hips into mine, and I knew she could feel how hard I had become. My hands continued groping her as my mind realized that she didn't have any panties on! This girl had no idea what she was doing to me; if my heart pumped blood I would be having a heart attack right about now. I moved my right hand between us, roaming into the front of her pants. My fingers passed the waistband, feeling the naked skin of her pubic bone. My eyes shot to hers as a smirk hit my lips; I was unable to contain my excitement. Her arousal was practically dripping from her core, as my index finger roamed down her wet slit.

"Elena, you're so wet," I breathed kissing her hard.

I suspended her tiny body in my arm for a moment as I undid the button and zipper of her skintight jeans. She helped me peel them from her body, before once again straddling my hips. Elena grabbed my wrist, bringing my hand up to her mouth. She sucked my fingers one by one past her lips, swirling her tongue against the pads of each one.

"Oh my God…"

This girl was unbelievable! I needed to make her cum immediately, before I too exploded. The image of Elena naked on top of me was quite similar to that of someone religious seeing God himself. It was absolutely breathtaking and the most erotic picture I'd ever viewed. Once she released my wrist from her grasp, I moved on to pleasure her. I tapped her swollen clit with the pad of my index finger, her frame beginning to squirm. She was wet as a river, as my finger slid slowly inside her tight hole. It was unbelievable how tight she really was, her walls clamping around my finger. Soon, I added my middle finger, little moans tumbling from her lips. I could feel the spongy tissue of her G-spot as my fingers crooked inside her. I moved slowly, flexing my fingers, needing to stretch her slightly, wanting to prepare her for my cock. Elena began thrusting down onto my hand, a sheen of sweat forming on her silky body. To test the waters I added my ring finger to meet the others, as my thumb flicked quickly over her clit. My free hand held her hip steady as my fingers sped up inside her core.

"Oh Damon…I'm gunna cum! Oh shit!"

I could feel her walls spasm around my soaked fingers, as she unleashed her orgasm. She began taking ragged breaths, her heart pounding wildly. The aroma of her arousal enticed me; I needed a taste. I sucked Elena's juices from my hand, mesmerized by her sweet nectar.

"You taste like heaven."

"How do you know what heaven tastes like?"

"I know that if I went to heaven and ate there, it would need to taste like you."

Elena blushed, adverting her eyes from my stare.

"Hey, look at me."

Her brown spheres left me speechless as she looked down onto me. She ran her finger down the trail of hair that began from my belly button down into my jeans. She undid the button and pulled down my zipper, her teeth biting at her lower lip. I flipped us over, so that she was now on her back, flat on the mattress. I shimmed out of my jeans, the only thing keeping me from entering her now was the thin material of my navy colored boxers.

"Are you sure, Elena?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Because once I have you, that's it. I'll have to have you all the time."

"I think I could get used to that."

Elena smirked, trailing her hand into the waistband of my boxers. The pads of her fingertips touched my hard length, her eyes darting to mine. She let out a gasp, as she tried to wrap her hand around my cock, realizing that she couldn't really do it.

"Oh my God," Elena whispered, "You _**are**_ huge!"

"Elena, you've seen it before."

"Yeah but I've never felt it. I've never seen you hard."

A low laugh escaped my lips, as she looked scared out of her mind. I kissed her lips gently, prompting her.

"Just get used to it for a moment. Touch me for awhile."

That seemed to be all the initiative she needed, as she continued to stroke me slowly at first then faster. Her thumb rubbed over the head of my cock, sliding the precum along the shaft. After a few seconds of slow torture, she began to pull my boxers from my body. I helped move them to my ankles and then kicked them to the floor. I gripped my dick around the base, as I rubbed the head over her clit, and down her drenched opening. I could still tell that my size was daunting to her, even though her body was reacting positively to my ministrations. My lips met hers, pulling her into a fiery kiss, as I slid the tip of myself inside her. She gasped, her nails digging in to the skin of my shoulder blades. Slowly, not wanting to hurt her but also wanting her to adjust, I began sliding more of my length past her velvety folds. She was so tight! She was tighter than any woman I had ever been inside, even those that were virgins. The resistance almost made me cum immediately but I managed to hold off, finding a rhythm as I pumped away in her tight little hole.

"Elena…you're so tight."

"Is that ok?"

"YEAH! Absolutely! More than ok! Are you ok?"

"I feel so full."

She was turning me on in so many ways and I knew she didn't even realize it. I could feel myself at the precipice of orgasm, but I needed Elena to come first, that was my main priority. My fingertips found her engorged clit, rubbing in a quick circle motion. Instantly I felt her inner walls clench, her back arched off the bed slightly, her nails clawing up and down my back, drawing blood.

"Oh God! Damon! I'm cumming!"

No sooner did she say the words, did the action happen. I felt the wet slick feeling of her fluids trying to escape her entrance, coating my thick cock completely. With one more slow thrust, I toppled over, spilling my seed deep inside her womb. I pulled out slowly, watching as my cum mixed with her fluids, slid from her core, down the inside of her thigh. It was the most sensually erotic image; I now had burned into my brain. I kissed Elena again, this time slow and sweet, her hands running over my biceps down to my forearm. Her big doe eyes gleamed with warmth, as she pulled me down to lie against her heaving frame.

"I love you Damon."

"I love you too, my little Elena."


	4. Whatever it takes

_**This next chapter has a little bit of "Bringing out the dead" mixed with my own story line. Also, I changed a few of the scenes from the show up a bit; hope you enjoy! As always, thank you all so much for the positive feedback! Please note: I don't own any of the characters, sadly. :,( **_

Bonnie drove her Prius as fast as she could to Caroline's house, her phone continuously vibrating with texts from her scared vampire friend. She pulled in front of the house, slamming her car door shut and sprinting to the front door. Without knocking Bonnie opened the door, not needing an invitation.

"Caroline! Care?"

"I'm in here."

Bonnie heard Caroline's voice coming from the living room she sounded so far away. She moved into the room, seeing Tyler sitting on the couch, his arm securely wrapped around Caroline's shaking frame. Even though Caroline had been enraged on her Birthday at Tyler for biting her, she seemed to need all the support she could get. Tears fell from her eyes in puddles, her chest heaving. Bonnie looked at them both in confusion.

"I thought Tyler was hurt?"

"I was," Tyler began, "but it wasn't so bad. I don't know how it even happened. I was walking through my backyard and someone jumped me; beat the shit out of me pretty bad. I called Care and she came to get me."

"She sounded so distraught, she thought you were dying, I thought you were dead."

"She get's a little emotion," Tyler commented kissing Caroline's forehead, "but this isn't for me; this is something else entirely."

Tyler stood from the couch looking deep into Bonnie's eyes. She was still so confused, as her focus moved to her weeping friend.

"I'll let her tell you, I'm going to be in the kitchen getting some coffee."

He left the room as Bonnie sat down on the couch, her arms extending to Caroline pulling her towards her chest, soothing her like a small child.

"What's going on Care, why all this?"

"It's my Dad," Caroline began, almost unable to speak, "after I brought Tyler back to the house, I thought everything was going to be alright, he was already improving on the car ride home."

"Ok, then what happened?"

"My mom called me, and said she was on the way home with my Dad; I asked her why and she said she would tell me when they got there. Earlier in the day I went to the hospital to sign my Dad out and take him home but he wasn't there. So, when my mom came home with my Dad they sat me in my bedroom and told me that he had died."

Caroline's tears cascaded onto her chest and onto Bonnie's sweater.

"But wait he came home? Or was he dead? I don't understand."

"My mom found him, with a knife wedged into his gut and before she could react he started gasping for air; he came back to life Bonnie. Dr. Fell gave my dad vampire blood to heal him faster and he had vampire blood in his system when he was knifed by some unknown psychopath!"

"So your dad is a vampire now?"

"No," Caroline could hardly control her emotions now, having to pause before continuing.

"He sat on my bed and told me he wasn't going to feed, that he wanted to die. He said that this was life and this is what happens when you're human. I didn't want him to die Bonnie!"

"I know Care, I know," she ran her hand against Caroline's back as she trembled and wept.

"He told me I was everything him and my mom hoped I would become. That he was proud of me. Then I hugged him and asked him how he felt, and he said he was tired. So, he lay down on my bed and I lay next to him. Until….until he just….he just stopped moving…."

Caroline's voice trailed off into oblivion, her sorrow and grief finally consuming her. Bonnie hugged her close; she really did need all the support she could get.

"Care honey, Matt's here," Liz Forbes announced walking timidly into the room trailed by Matt.

"Hey Care," Matt began huddling on the couch with Caroline and Bonnie, "Hey Bonnie."

"Matt," Caroline balled, extending her arms to him for a much needed embrace.

Bonnie motioned to stand from the couch, "I'll let you two talk."

Matt nodded as Bonnie moved to grab her purse and pull out her cellphone. She needed to let Elena know what was going on; she should be here. She stepped into the hallway calling Elena's cellphone.

"Come on pick up Elena."

No answer. Bonnie moved then to try Damon's cell. She hung on the line as it rang and rang, no answer there either. She bit her lower lip, flattening herself against the wall. She shot a quick text to Stefan, giving him the heads up about a possible attacker. She didn't know who would try to kill Bill Forbes, but it didn't sit well with her. It had been the second death in the past few days, both unsolved crimes. She would say murders but Mr. Forbes didn't exactly die from the stab wounds. Bonnie let herself sink to floor, her head falling into her hands; when would this all stop?

Elena lie content in Damon's arms, her head resting against his chest. The two had fallen asleep after their long bout of lovemaking. They had heard Alaric come home and settle on the couch before they both dozed off. She hoped Ric hadn't suspected anything; this was defiantly something that needed to be talked about not walked in on. As she lifted her head she noticed the lamp on her bedside table had gone out. Elena cocked her head puzzled, maybe Damon had shut it off. She shrugged, trying to wiggle herself carefully from Damon's arms; she needed to use the bathroom desperately. She stood up from her bed grabbing the white robe that was settled by the bay window.

"Where are you going missy?"

"I have to go to the bathroom. You should be sleeping, nosey."

Elena giggled as Damon teased her. She moved quickly to the bathroom, wanting badly to climb back into bed with her wonderful vampire. Everything about this night had been perfect; it truly was amazing, Elena thought. Her hand shot up to the light switch in the bathroom, but no light came on. She flicked the switch up and down a few times, huffing from the lack of light.

"What's wrong 'Lena?"

"I guess the power is out."

"When did that happen?"

"While we slept I guess. I have some candles in the bedside drawer if you want to light them."

Without hesitation Damon did as Elena requested, bringing them into the bathroom to light each one.

"Hey! I'm peeing here!"

Damon smirked, "Now is not the time to get shy on me Miss Gilbert, not after what we just did."

Elena giggled, shaking her head, "I guess that's true."

The candles illuminated the whole room as Elena went to the sink to wash her hands. Damon shut the bathroom door, and glided swiftly to the shower turning it on.

"What are you doing?"

"You mean what are we doing?"

"Ok, what are we doing," Elena stared at him with a quizzical look.

"We are going to take a nice, long, hot, romantic shower."

"Ooooooo, I like."

Damon chuckled; she really was full of surprises. He moved to pull of her white bathrobe tossing it to the floor. He stood back for a moment admiring her body.

"You're so beautiful Elena."

Elena blushed, pushing a few stray hairs behind her ear, a smile taking over her whole face.

"Come here baby," Damon beckoned, taking Elena into his arms.

He tugged her into the shower with him, pulling the curtain closed. His hands cupped her face, as his lips devoured her kiss. Elena's hands rested firmly on Damon's chest, her eyes closed tightly enjoying every sensation he was sending throughout her body. One of his hands released her face, moving down her water-slicked frame. His hand cupped her sex, causing Elena to gasp. Damon smirked, rubbing his thumb over her already swollen clit.

"Damon…"

Elena breathed Damon's name as if he was the air in her lungs exhaling just to inhale him once more. Damon continued his ministrations, now slipping two fingers inside her tight hole. Elena's body thrashed against his, her arms tightening around his neck. He pumped in and out of her at a dangerously slow pace, causing her to whimper.

"Damon please."

"Please what Elena," Damon whispered coyly, running his tongue along her bottom lip.

"Please go faster, I want you faster."

She grinded her already dripping sex against his slow moving fingers. Damon loved this side of Elena; he learned something new about her everyday. He pushed her against the shower wall, not very hard but with some force as he began ramming his fingers deep inside of her core.

"So that's how you like it," Damon spoke through clenched teeth.

"Yes, Damon. Oh God YES!"

Elena become paralyzed by pleasure, her whole body shuddering. Her moans quickly turned into screams as Damon pounded his fingers into her womb. She sounded like a porno movie, Elena thought. This would normally embarrass her, and if she had been with anyone else it would have. However, she knew Damon enjoyed it and she couldn't lie that it turned her on too. As Elena reached her climax she let out one last earth shattering cry of ecstasy, as Damon moaned ferociously into her lips, pulling them in for a passionate kiss.

In a matter of seconds they heard a loud thud out in the hallway. Damon pulled away from Elena's kiss, his eyes becoming large and sharp. Her body shook against his, her face turning from pleasurable to concerned in seconds. Elena could hardly hear what was going on, thanks to the shower and her human ears. She could tell however that Damon began to hone in on the sounds outside of the bathroom and bedroom walls. Whatever had just happened, he had zoned out for the whole entire bulk of it, having completely given in to pleasing Elena. Damon wanted to share the moment with her, without any distractions; now he felt strangely odd about their surroundings. He turned off the shower, pressing his finger to Elena's lips signaling her to be quite.

"Stay here," he whispered, stepping out of the shower.

"Damon?"

"Elena, stay in this bathroom, do you understand? Put your robe on and lock the door."

His blue eyes shown with fierce sternness, as he walked out of the bathroom to thrown on his jeans and dress shirt. Elena did as she was told, stepping out of the shower, grabbing her robe and locking the door securely. She pressed herself against the door, sliding down to the floor, pressing her ear firmly against the wood.

Damon could here deep panting breaths coming from the hallway, it sounded like…Ric? The panting became low moans, as he heard Alaric call for help. Damon sprinted from the bedroom into the hallway, and what he saw made his stomach ache and his eyes grew wide with disgust.

"JESUS RIC!"

Alaric lie shaking in a puddle of his own blood, his hands firmly gripped the knife in his gut. Damon noticed a second blade in his thigh, as he dropped down to his knees examining his friend. There had been a blood trail snaking down the hall; the smell was almost unbearable. However, Damon fought it off; this was his friend God Damnit! He wasn't going to let his blood lust come between him and saving Alaric's life. Damon touched each knife, both buried pretty deep inside Ric's body. He grabbed his hand noticing that Ric still had his eternity ring on. But what if this wasn't supernatural? Damon looked into his friend's eyes, seeing the pain and confusion.

"Who did this to you?"

"Damon why are you here? Where is Elena?"

"Never mind that, Elena is fine. Who did this?"

Alaric gazed around the room, his vision slowly becoming blurred. He had no idea who attacked him in the kitchen but they were quiet and quick. He grabbed Damon's arm, as the blood began to pool from his mouth. Alaric coughed out the remaining blood, trying his hardest to answer Damon.

"I have no idea. I don't…I don't know. I was in the kitchen…and then," he panted, "and then I was fucking attacked. Oh God, this pain is excruciating. FUCK!"

Alaric's face scrunched up in pain, his head rolling back with force against the wall. Damon cupped his friends face in his hands, a look of the most serious concern taking over his entire face.

"Stay with me Damn it!" Damon shouted in distress, "You're not going to fucking die on me!"

Alaric's eyes began to roll; his throat caked with dry blood, as he struggled to continue.

"I pulled myself…up the steps, but...it took all my strength. I tried to call from Elena, but…I couldn't get anything out."

Damon instantly felt ashamed, he should have heard Ric calling out for help; he should have heard the attack. Instead he was wrapped up in Elena, enjoying himself and getting lost in her body.

"FUCK," Damon cursed, "Ric, I…I should have heard you. I should have been listening. I'm…I'm so….I'm so sorry."

Alaric's eyelids fluttered slightly, trying to pry his eyes open. A light smile played across his face.

"You know…that's the first time… I've ever heard you… apologize."

Damon shook his head; only Ric and himself could find humor in something like that at a time like this. Ric, held onto Damon's forearm, his lips tightly pursed together.

"It's not your…fault Damon. It's alright."

Damon could feel the hot sting of tears in his eyes, but he pushed them away, needing to be strong for Alaric. Damon's head whipped to the side as he heard the slow opening of a door. His face dropped as he made eyes with her chocolate stare, her tiny frame slowly moving out into the hallway from her bedroom. Damon stood, walking towards Elena; she didn't need to see this.

"Elena get back in your room!"

"Alaric! DAMON! What's wrong with RIC!"

Elena ran forward only to be caught by Damon's strong embrace, she struggled against his grasp, thrashing her body roughly.

"Damon let go! LET GO! RIC! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM! WHAT HAPPENED? DAMON PLEASE!"

Elena's tears began to cascade down her flushed cheeks, her damp hair whipping around in her frenzied state. She screamed repeatedly at the sight of Ric's blood trailing on the wood floors. She noticed the bloody handprints against the walls, as her eyes fixed on his still body, covered in his own crimson current. She pushed at Damon's body, begging him to let her go. To let her get closer to Alaric.

"Damon please," she pleaded through her tears, "I can't lose anymore family."

Damon's eyes softened, as he looked deep into her eyes. He kissed her tenderly before placing her on her feet. She ran instantly to Alaric, searching his hand for the eternity ring. Damon moved quickly to grab a few towels from the bathroom. He went to where Ric lay practically lifeless. Elena grabbed at the towels, trying to clean off Ric's face and hands.

"It's ok Ric," she reassured, "It's going to be ok."

Damon frowned, watching Elena wipe at the blood that was dried in place. Her tears fell onto Ric's body, her robe and the floor. It pained him to see his friend this way and to see the woman he loved distraught and weeping. Elena had lost her mother, her father, her birth parents, her aunt; he understood how she couldn't bare to lose Ric; her stand in father figure. Elena began to perk up for a moment her eyes darting from Ric's ring to the knife in his gut. Alaric seemed to catch on as he grabbed Elena's wrist.

"Kill me…Do it Elena."

"What the hell!" Damon shouted.

"He's right Damon. He has to die a supernatural death in order to come back."

Alaric barely nodded, as he once again winced in pain. He was losing a lot of blood and Elena knew if she didn't act in the next few minutes they would lose him forever.

"I'm the doppelganger…I'm a supernatural being," Elena began pulling the knife from Alaric's gut.

Damon grabbed her hand his eyes pleading, "Elena, so am I. Let me do it."

He couldn't bear for her have to stab Ric, it didn't seem right. Even though Damon knew Alaric would come back, it pained him to see Elena have to be the one to give the fatal blow.

"Damon," Elena began, "I can do this."

She assured him, wanting him to understand that she could handle it. She looked into Ric's closing eyes as she plunged the knife deep into his chest. Alaric let out a cry of agony, as the blood flew from his mouth. His body slumped further into the wall, his movements ceasing. It was done, now all they had to do was wait.

Elena began to shake unconsciously, her hands trembling as a new wave of tears struck her. Why did this have to happen? When was it going to stop?

"He didn't deserve this, Damon. He didn't deserve this."

Her lips quivered, her face scrunched up with emotional distress, her tears unmanageable. Damon grabbed her arm, pulling her wilting frame into his lap.

"Hey," he whispered, "hey, I know. I know. It's ok, trust me Elena it will be fine."

Damon kissed the top of her head gently, his arms wrapped tightly around her, his body rocking her back and forth. He tried to sooth her tears, kissing her occasionally.

"We should have heard him, we should have been there. I should have asked you to check the circuit breaker for the electricity. We would have been downstairs with Ric and this wouldn't have happened. I should have said something."

Damon stopped the soothing sway of their bodies, his hand pulling Elena's face up to make eye contact with him.

"No. Elena, this is not your fault. Do you hear me? You didn't do anything wrong. I should have heard Ric, ok? Me. Not you. You will not blame yourself for this."

Elena nodded, nuzzling her face into Damon's shoulder, his hold on her as tight as could be. He cradled her fragile frame in his arms, standing up from the floor. He began walking down the hallway towards the staircase, noticing the blood trail that Alaric had made trying to get himself to safety and possible help. The site of it all made Damon cringe, and his guilt began to over power is conscious. He wouldn't let Elena take any burden of this blame, but as for himself, he took it all.

"Where are we going…but Ric," Elena breathed half falling asleep now.

"We're going to sit on the couch. It might be a little while for him to come back, so, I want you to rest. And not think about it."

Damon kissed her cheek briskly, as he took the stairs two at a time, leading them over to the leather sofa. Alaric had been sleeping in that spot; there was still a warm blanket and his pillow. Damon laid Elena down were Ric had slept, covering her nearly naked frame with the blanket, and pushed a few stray hairs from her angelic face. He loomed over her, watching her slowly drift off to sleep.

"You don't deserve this, Elena."

He knew it was true. She didn't deserve this pain in her life, the loss of so many people she loved dearly, this supernatural suffering. Worst of all Damon knew he didn't deserve her at all, no matter what she said to him. He knew she should have a human man, love her and care for her. She would have a beautiful family, a normal life, maybe even leave Mystic Falls for good; leaving the pain and agony. He placed his large hand on her blanket covered stomach, he knew she would never carry his child; the thought of depriving her of children killed everything inside him. They would never marry, she would grow old, and she would always be on her guard against the danger surrounding him. Damon placed a loving kiss against Elena's forehead before he stood from the couch.

He finally pulled his cellphone from his pocket, noticing that Stefan had texted him and he had two missed calls from Bonnie. He checked Stefan's text first before calling Bonnie back.

_**Bonnie texted, Bill Forbes died, he had been stabbed to death and then came back as a vamp. He decided to die. In summation we have a killer on the loose. Where the hell are you?**_

Damon shook his head; he couldn't believe Caroline's dad had died. He knew that the man hated the vampires but shit; Blondie didn't deserve to lose her father like that. The remainder of Stefan's text was already known, thanks to the attacker's assault on Ric. Damon decided to shoot him a quick text back, just so he could stay in the loop. Although he was pissed off at his little brother, Stefan still deserved to know what the hell was going on.

_**I know about this supposed Psycho killer; attacked Ric, at Elena's. I'm taking care of it. He will live. She is fine.**_

Damon checked the clock on his blackberry, realizing it was just after 2am. He proceeded to call Bonnie, hoping she was still awake.

"Damon? Where the hell are you? I tried calling a few hours ago!"

"I'm at Elena's…Alaric, got attacked tonight. He has no idea who did it, but he will live."

"Are you waiting for him to wake up? Is Elena ok? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're waiting, Elena is physically alright but I'm not so sure emotionally right now. And I'm doing the best I can."

"Well Caroline's dad passed away tonight."

"Yeah, I got Stefan's text about it. I feel bad for Blondie; how's she taking it?"

"Hard. But she will be alright, eventually."

"I guess, we have some sort of mad murderer on the loose now. Just one more thing we fucking need."

"Tell me about it. Do you have suspicions?"

"I do. I think it's either Alaric's little doctor friend, or Tyler. I don't know if Klaus is involved but I wouldn't put it past him."

"Tyler was here tonight, but he didn't look as banged up as Caroline made it sound when she called. He seemed a bit odd to me."

"I don't trust him."

"Neither do I. He's gone now though, and Sherriff Forbes is dealing with Mr. Forbes's body. Caroline is in her bed sleeping, finally. Do you want me to come over to Elena's?"

"That's alright Bonnie. You should just get some rest."

"Like I could ever sleep after all this madness tonight. I'll be lucky if I sleep for days. I'm going to go back to the boarding house and check on my mom in a couple minutes. Maybe she found out something new to try on that coffin."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. Keep Elena safe Damon."

The call ended, before Damon could respond. Bonnie knew he would protect Elena; she didn't even have to say a word. He tucked his cellphone into his back pocket as he heard the distinctly familiar sounds of Ric gasping for air. He was back. Damon took to the staircase and was at Ric's side in seconds.

"Welcome back," Damon smiled, relieved to see his friend alive.

"How long was I out?"

"Not to long. You lost a lot of blood."

"I feel so lightheaded; shit!"

Alaric struggled to stand, as Damon's hand shot out to grab his. Damon helped pull him to his feet carefully.

"Thanks."

"Always."

Alaric stared at Damon still a little puzzled, before looking at the long knives that had once been pierced inside his body.

"Aren't those the knives from your trunk?"

Damon bent down to grasp the blood covered blades, examining each one carefully. Indeed, these were the knives he had once had in his trunk. No one knew about those except for Alaric and Elena.

"Who the hell jacked this from my trunk!"

"I have no idea. But I have something else I wanted to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"Yesterday morning, Sherriff Forbes came by the house. Elena had already gone to school and I was getting ready to leave for the day. She came to me with the stake that our unknown murderer used to kill the medical examiner. She said they had ran it for prints but only one set was found."

Alaric looked sternly into Damon's face noticing the way the blue of his eyes seemed to intensify.

"Whose prints?" Damon questioned waiting patiently for a few seconds, "whose are they Ric?"

Alaric took a long breath before answering, "Elena's."

Damon took a step back as he heard the front door open, right as he was about to respond to Alaric's statement. He flew down the stairs faster than a bullet, settling at Elena's side on the couch. Ric stood at the top of the stairs as he looked into the fiery green eyes that shot up at him.

"Glad to see you're alive Ric," Stefan stated, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, thanks."

"And what do we have here," Stefan began walking into the living room, "you two look awfully cozy."

"Not a good time to start Stefan," Damon threatened piercing his own magnetic stare into Stefan's.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just commenting on how cozy you two love birds look; wasn't trying to start."

"Stefan, stop," Elena muttered, her hand unconsciously reaching for Damon's.

"No Elena YOU STOP! I'm sick of being the last to fucking know everything around here! And I'll be damned if I let my brother swoop you up from right under my nose!"

The veins in Stefan's neck began to bulge, his eyes shooting daggers into the couple on the leather sofa. Damon stood, inching slowly towards his brother.

"I'm not yours anymore Stefan! No one has to steal me away from you! You gave up on me, ON US!"

Elena began to weep, as Damon closed the distance between him and Stefan.

"You need to leave."

Stefan completely ignored Damon's command and continued to speak through his body at Elena as if he wasn't there.

"Is that what this is Elena? Revenge? You get pissed so you run to _**my brother**_! Did you ever care about me!"

"I loved you Stefan! I did, with everything I had and you ruined it. _**YOU**_ LEFT ME!"

"I was trying to PROTECT YOU ELENA!"

"No," Elena shook her head, "In the beginning maybe but not now, now you made your choice. You made your choice the night you took me to die on Wicker Bridge."

"So," Stefan began breezing past the comment altogether, "What exactly do you guys have going on here? Between you and Damon?"

Stefan looked between his brother's ocean eyes and his lost love's chocolate stare. Damon made a move to push Stefan but Ric was quick to come down the stairs.

"Watch it Stefan!"

"Alright, you guys come on," Alaric began grabbing Damon's arm and pulling him away from Stefan.

"Ric, I can't let him do this to her!"

"This is between them, Damon. Stefan is hurt and upset and they need to talk it out. He won't hurt her; just come upstairs with me for a second while they talk."

Damon was apprehensive to follow Alaric's words of wisdom, although he knew that threatening or hurting Stefan wasn't going to solve anything. He glanced towards Elena as she nodded her head, it's ok, she mouthed, trying to reassure him. Damon shot one last death stare before walking out of the room with Alaric. As much as he hated leaving her alone in the living room with Stefan, he knew she needed to talk to him alone and face him finally.

After Damon and Alaric disappeared upstairs, Stefan closed in again on Elena, his fingertips running over the leather of the couch, his eyes piercing deep into her soul.

"So, you never answered my question? Are you two lovers, friends, fuck buddies? What is it about him that gets you all hot."

"Stefan stop, it's not like that."

"Don't you even try to lie to me, Elena! I can smell him on you," Stefan crept around the couch his lips next to her ear, "Inside you."

Elena leapt from the couch in a flash, pulling her robe securely around her shaking frame. Stefan stood his ground, he knew he could shake her up and he wanted to know everything; he had to know.

"You thought by taking a shower you could get rid of that just fucked smell? Well you can't, not with me. I smell my brother all over your body and it makes me sick. SICK ELENA!"

Stefan shouted, his eyes bulging, his veins still ripping under his skin. Elena's tears kept falling. She couldn't believe Stefan would speak to her this way; it was so disgusting. However, Stefan had no intention of slowing down or stopping his tongue from shooting the venomous sting of jealousy into her face.

"What does he do that I don't? Huh? What does he do!"

Elena felt as if she would fall over, that her silence would cause him to back off and leave her alone. However, her silence only gave Stefan more room to talk.

"Is he better fuck? Does he make you cum? Better than me? BETTER THAN ME ELENA!"

"HE LOVES ME!"

Elena screamed unable to handle anymore of Stefan's perverted questioning or his fitful screaming. If Stefan was not going to except that truth then he had better be prepared for what she would say next. In that moment Elena decided that she didn't need to explain a damn thing to Stefan, she owed him everything she already said and that was all. However, if he wanted to play dirty, she wasn't going to let him push her around.

"I know that Elena," Stefan commented, "We all know that. However, that was not the question I asked you. I asked is he better than me?"

"He's different; everything is different with him."

"BETTER OR WORSE?"

"BETTER!"

Elena screamed unable to handle her tears that streamed hot like liquid fire down her cheeks, or the rage she felt buried inside for everything Stefan had done to her.

"Does he make you scream!"

"YES!"

"So you enjoy it then!"

"I LOVE IT!"

"You love fucking with brother!"

"I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR BROTHER!"

Elena backed away ready to take to the stairs, she clutched her robe tightly as it began to come undone.

"I'm in love with him Stefan. And I would like for you to leave."

Without another word, Elena, disappeared up the stairs and ran into her bedroom. Damon moved out of Jeremy's room, which he had been sitting in with Alaric, to go to her.

"Hey why don't you deal with Stefan, and I'll start with Elena," Alaric offered.

Damon nodded proceeding down the stairs towards his brother. Stefan had his hand on the handle of the front door prepared to leave. He glanced back at Damon; tears fell from his emerald green eyes. In that moment Damon felt for his brother, he understood every emotion that Stefan was feeling, he had been there before. He walked to the bottom of the staircase, his eyes locked on Stefan's.

"I love her, Damon."

"So do I."

Damon finally admitted his feelings for Elena to his brother. Stefan knew Damon loved Elena but he had never said it out loud until now. It made everything inside Stefan's body ache, thinking about Damon and his precious Elena together. He opened the front door suddenly; feeling the cool breeze of the early morning hit his face.

"I went about that all wrong. I'm so sorry. I don't know what had come over me, I was just so…"

"Jealous."

"Yes, jealous. Hurt, betrayed, all of that mashed together and I wasn't thinking. I just don't want her to hate me."

"Honestly Stefan, if she doesn't hate me after everything, she won't hate you. Elena doesn't have the capacity to truly hate; she's to amazing of a person for that. And most of all she sees the good in everyone, whether it's a bunch of things or one little aspect about that person; she sees it. "

Stefan nodded, walking out onto the porch before turning one last time to face his older brother.

"Take care of her, Damon. Whatever you have to do, just keep her safe."


End file.
